1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothes washer, more particularly to a clothes washer having a water supply apparatus which is extracted by pressure of water toward a center of a water basket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A clothes washer is generally comprised of a water basket containing water, a clothes basket rotatably provided in the water basket, and a pulsator vertically extended and rotatably provided in the center of the water basket. The clothes washer further is comprised of a water supply apparatus at the upper portion of a body of the washer.
FIG. 4 illustrates a clothes washer having a typical water supply apparatus. A water supply apparatus 5 is provided in a top cover 10 placed on a body 1 of the washer. Above the water supply apparatus 5 a water supply pipe 11 which is connected with a faucet (not shown) is provided for supplying fluid. At the exit of the water supply pipe 11 a water supply valve 13 is provided to selectively supply water flowing from the water supply pipe 11 to a water supply channel 12. Thereafter, the water contained in the water supply channel 12 drops into a detergent storage box 14 housed in a detergent accessing member 15. The powder or fluid detergent stored in the box 14 dissoves. The dissolved detergent flows into a clothes basket 17 through a discharge channel 16.
In a washer having a conventional water supply apparatus, a large-sized clothes access opening 18 is formed in order to conveniently put clothes into/from the clothes basket 17. Thus, for preventing obstruction of clothes access into/from the clothes basket 17, the water supply apparatus 5 must be arranged at the location above a water basket 3 provided at the outside of the clothes basket 17. Since the water supply apparatus 5 is placed at an outer area at a distance from a vertical wall of the clothes basket 17, there is likely drawback for water to drop at the outside circumference of the water basket 3. Moreover, in the case of the supply of the detergent dissolved water, the vicinity of the water basket 3 will be covered with grime. Further, the detergent dissolved water drops adjacent to the vertical wall of the clothes basket 17 and the detergent dissolved water is unevenly supplied only to the clothes adjacent to the circumference of the clothes basket 17 owing to the rotation of the pulsator.